Crushing Feeling
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Darcy Winston has been involved in the SAMCRO life since she was 14 years old, but made her own career working under Luann Delaney. When her life is threatened by some asshole porn producer, her brother assigns one of his members to look out for her. This might end in love... or in tragedy. Half-Sack/OC.


"Get the fuck off me!" The blonde female screeched, trying to kick her attacker away.

"Darcy!" Another blonde cried as she cradled her bleeding and bruised nose.

"Lyla." Darcy coughed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"This is a message to your porn queen." The male growled, getting right in Darcy's face. "Tell Luann if the little biker boys show up again, I'm gonna roll the cameras while I jam my dick up all their asses."

"Okay, okay." Darcy wheezed, groaning as the bat hit her stomach once again.

The male let up, climbing back into his van and speeding away. Lyla quickly ran over to her friend, helping her up and hooking an arm around her waist. Darcy clutched at her stomach, tears coming to her eyes from the pain.

"Jeez, I think he cracked a rib." Darcy cried, her skin already starting to bruise.

"We need to get to the hospital." Lyla instructed. "And whilst we're there, we can call Luann."

"Great idea." Darcy inhaled, letting Lyla help her along the sidewalk.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Tara came up to the two females, taking in their broken state.

"Georgie Caruso fucking attacked us." Darcy cursed, sitting down on a chair, hissing at the pain in her ribs. "Broke Lyla's nose and cracked a couple of my ribs."

"Okay, I'll get you both an ice pack." Tara nodded.

"Thanks." Lyla smiled softly, wincing as her face stretched.

"Tara, can you call Luann?" Darcy requested. "I think she needs to see us."

"Sure." Tara smiled at the younger girl before heading off to find ice packs.

"How you feelin'?" Lyla questioned her best friend.

"Like shit." Darcy relaxed in the chair, her face screwing up as her fingers dug into her side. "How about you?"

"Pretty much the same." Lyla coughed, blood seeping into her mouth.

"Opie's gonna be pissed." Darcy commented, looking around the hospital. "Last time he was here, he was visiting Donna in the morgue."

"That's awful." Lyla frowned, lightly grasping the bridge of her nose and tilting her head back.

"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "He was a wreck after he saw her. Kept screaming in his sleep and I had to cradle him like he was a baby."

"Isn't he the older sibling?" Lyla's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sure is." Darcy chuckled. "6 years my senior. But the way she died and how sudden it was, it just tore him up. Not even his kids could bring him back from that state. I guess he just needed his baby sister by his side."

"Last time I'd ever been hurt that bad, it was when my mom died. I was 14." Lyla bit the inside of her cheek. "Drug overdose. She took a lot of shit."

"My last boyfriend went out the same way." Darcy nodded. "He got me hooked on that shit, but Opie had me put in rehab and I got myself clean. Found out the jerk-off died whilst I was in there."

"Damn." Lyla frowned once again.

"Here you go." Tara interrupted their conversation, handing them both ice packs.

"Thank you." Both girls said in unison, taking them gratefully.

"So, who is this Georgie Caruso?" Tara folded her arms curiously.

"This asshole who's trying to shut down Luann's business." Darcy pressed the pack to her torso, hissing slightly as the ice burned her. "Verbal threats didn't work; so he chose to assault her girls."

"What an asshole." Tara scowled. "SAMCRO is probably going to try and solve this."

"They already tried." Lyla told her. "I guess it just made him angrier."

"Oh my god." A feminine voice made all three heads turn to see Luann striding over to them. The two blondes sighed in relief, welcoming their boss with hugs. Well, one armed hugs as the two were gripping their ice packs pretty tightly.

"It's so good to see you." Darcy smiled, crying softly as she kept shifting around.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" Luann demanded.

"Georgie." Lyla told her. "He fucking jumped us whilst we were on the sidewalk."

"Came at us with a bat." Darcy said. "Fucker cracked my ribs."

Luann nodded before noticing the two bikers slowly walking towards them. Her eyes flashed with anger, meeting them as they stopped. Tara had disappeared by the time Luann had started talking.

"I told you guys not to stir things up." Luann hissed. "Look at what that asshole did to them."

Jax looked pointedly at the two pornstars, his eyes darkening as he noticed Darcy sat there. He cracked his knuckles, watching how she moved the ice pack to show him her bruises that littered her torso.

"This was Caruso?" Jax asked.

"Who do you think?" Luann snapped.

"Little prick." Chibs snapped, pressing a comforting hand to Darcy's back, which she appreciated. "You doing ok there, lass?"

"Not really." Darcy inhaled, pressing the ice into her stomach once again. "Hurts like a bitch."

"You guys must have really put the fear of God into him." Luann glared, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Tell 'em what Georgie said."

"He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he's gonna roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses." Lyla reiterated the previous message that they had been given.

"We'll see Gemma later." Jax croaked, turning away from the women to exit the hospital, Chibs following.

"Jax, don't you do anything!" Luann bravely yelled, but it backfired.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Jax stormed over to Luann, getting right in her face. "Get them both patched up! Call the rest of your talent and tell them to lock their goddamn doors!"

"Okay, okay." Luann said calmly as Jax walked away. "Sorry."

* * *

After a week, the hype had died down after the beatdown of Darcy and Lyla. Opie had gone apeshit and when SAMCRO crashed Caruso's studio, he made sure to give him the same treatment of a broken nose and cracked ribs. Luann was awarded with a new studio and the girls from Caruso's had come back to Luann's, including Ima. Darcy wasn't happy about this.

"Why do I have to take time off?" Darcy sighed, sitting on a couch next to two SAMCRO members, who she knew as Chibs and Juice.

"Because your ribs are still fucked and the swelling is still pretty clear." Luann sighed. "It's just for your safety."

Darcy sat back in the couch, a sour expression on her face. She chose to watch Lyla's shoot, which involved her spanking one of the male pornstars with his own shoe and then she shoved an empty wine bottle up his ass, which caused him to climax heavily.

Chibs and Juice stood up, clapping and whooping loudly at the ending of the porn film. Darcy smirked, knowing those two would be watching it in HD when it was fully released.

Darcy stood up from her seat and accompanied Lyla to the dressing room. She was required to change her bandage every 4 hours and she was ready to do it. The female sighed, collapsing in the chair and unraveling the gauze from her torso.

"You did great out there, Lyla." Darcy smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." Lyla blushed. "Your next movie is going to be awesome too."

"My next movie won't be for another two weeks." Darcy sighed, reaching for the rubbing alcohol. "Ima's taken all my slots for the next week."

"God, I hate her." Lyla scowled, grabbing a makeup wipe and starting to scrub her skin.

"Me too." Darcy applied the alcohol to her fresh bandages, making sure to get every inch. "She thinks she's so hot but her tits look like shit."

"Botched boob job." Lyla giggled. "One of her nipples is uneven and you can totally tell."

"Totally." Darcy grinned, wrapping the clean bandages around her torso. "How's it going with Opie?"

"I guess it's going okay." Lyla shrugged. "He doesn't seem too happy about having relations with a pornstar."

"Well, his own sister is a pornstar, so he'll have to get used to it." Darcy winked and pushed herself up from the desk. "I'm gonna go see Luann. You okay here?"

"Yeah." Lyla smiled. "I'm good."

"Okay." Darcy nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her friend's forehead and exiting the room.

"Jax!" Tara entered the studio and almost ran right into Darcy. "Sorry, D."

"No worries." Darcy smiled. "What's up?"

"Clay and Gemma." Tara bit her cheek. "Jax!"

"He's occupied, honey." Ima got in Tara's face, pursing her lips. "You should wait outside like you were told."

Tara opened her mouth in shock, looking at the pornstar with hatred as she was led away by Jax.

"Really, Ima?" Darcy narrowed her eyes. "What's a biker gonna want with a cum dumpster when he already has an Old Lady?"

"Cum dumpster?" Ima laughed mockingly. "Because that's so new."

"Better than anything that's come out of any of your holes, cunt." Darcy spat, curling her fingers at her side.

"Cunt." Ima nodded. "Real original."

"Count your lucky stars you're shooting today." Darcy glared heatedly. "Because I'm going to rip those hair extensions right out of your scalp."

* * *

 **Okay, this is my first Sons of Anarchy fic although I was intending on getting my Juice/OC out first but I hit a blank with that and decided to write this one. Originally, she was supposed to have an abusive ex and work for Cara Cara as intel, but I decided to make her a pornstar because I thought it'd be a good plotline, but there's not going to be any sex scenes of the sort. Sorry. Right, so this is Darcy Winston, sister of Opie! So original, I know? Anyway, she's obviously not getting on with Ima and of course, she loves Lyla. She's going to be paired with Half-Sack, and hopefully, they get a happy ending. Please review, thanks a lot!**


End file.
